


Fire in the Hole

by chubs_not_charles



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Romeo can't bake for shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubs_not_charles/pseuds/chubs_not_charles
Summary: Shenanigans ensue when Romeo tries to make brownies.
Relationships: Specs & Romeo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Fire in the Hole

**Author's Note:**

> I went safe and made this teen and up because of some swearing. I wrote this as platonic but you can choose to read it as romantic if you want. Enjoy!

Specs had just been thinking that it had been an okay day as he walked up the driveway to the house he and Romeo were renting out. The immediate smell of smoke that hit him when he opened the door seemed like a slap to the face.   
Closing it behind him, he dropped his backpack and hurriedly kicked off his shoes, rushing into the kitchen to see Romeo asleep face-down on the table and something burning in the oven. “Shit.” How had the smoke alarm not woken him up? 

His thumb jammed the button to turn off the heat, but he left the door closed, afraid it might burn him if he opened it. Specs glared at his friend’s still form before reaching up to the alarm, tall enough to reach it standing on his toes, and unscrewing it from the ceiling to pull out the plug. The shrill beeping cut off abruptly and he sighed. 

A flickering light behind the glass caught his eye and he realized that not only was the thing in his oven burning, oh no. 

There was a FIRE in his oven. 

Stunned, Specs sank into the chair next to Romeo, who stirred and raised his head sleepily. He blinked at Specs before turning to stare at the oven and was quiet for a moment before murmuring, “Oh, fuck.” 

“Oh, fuck indeed,” Specs said. “What the hell were you trying to do?” 

Romeo sat all the way up and rested his head in his hands. “I was baking.” 

“Baking,” Specs reiterated. Romeo nodded and he sighed again, staring as the flames licking the glass door started to die down. That was a first. No wonder it had been this disastrous. “What were you trying to make?” 

He grunted something in response that Specs didn’t understand. “Come again?” 

“Brownies,” he repeated, “but I left them in the bowl instead of putting them in a pan like the recipe said. I must have slept through the timer going off.” 

Specs wilted. “You put a plastic bowl in there?” 

It was just then that Romeo seemed to realize. “Oh god. Sorry.” 

“It’s fine,” he responded tiredly. “But remind me to call Davey later.” 

“Why Davey?” Romeo asked. 

“He might know where to buy a new oven.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ovens are salvageable after a grease fire, by the way.


End file.
